


After Cigars

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, Couch Cuddles, Fix-It, Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s04e04 Elongated Journey Into Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Cecile's pregnancy prompts Barry and Iris to think about their future family.Missing scene of westallen in 4x04. Takes place right after the cigar scene and before Barry goes to Ralph's office. Requested by ok-ak on tumblr.





	After Cigars

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody else think the cigar scene was bizarre? Isn't the tradition for the father to pass out cigars (usually candy cigars now) at the actual birth, not the pregnancy announcement?

It was late, but neither Barry or Iris felt like sleeping. The exciting news of Cecile's pregnancy had their heads conjuring up little daydreams of what life with their families newest addition will be like. They got to their loft, cheeks hurting from smiling so much. 

"If you would've told me three years ago that I'd become a big sister for the second time, I'd say you were insane." Iris remarked. 

Barry laughed. "Of everything that's happened in the past three years, THAT'S what you think is insane?"

"Yeah!" Iris nodded. "In all the years you've known my dad, did you ever see him go out for a date or show any interest in women at all?"

"Touche." 

Iris took a seat on the couch, Barry followed. He stretched his arm across the top of the couch and Iris used it as a pillow. He draped a soft blanket over them and their fingers intertwined. 

"I'm really happy for them." Iris said. "Before you came to live with us, my dad was in a bad place. After he lost my mom, he just, gave up. I don't think he believed in love. I think he distracted himself from the loneliness and despair by focusing all of his time and energy on taking care of me, and eventually, you too. For twenty years I thought he was scared of getting close to somebody because they could die on him. Now, I know it was because my mom broke his heart. She just abandoned us. It took so long for him to get closure. I'm glad he has Cecile now. She's a good person. And I've never seen him so happy. It's like he's-"

"Glowing?" Barry suggested.

"Yeah, glowing."

"They'll be great parents."

"Do you think my dad will be as strict with this kid as he was with us?" Iris wondered.

"For the kids sake, I hope not." Barry laughed, remembering Joe's rules. "30 minutes of TV a day, 9:00 curfew, no friends in your room with the door closed."

"I'm still bitter about how unfair that 9:00 curfew was!"

"Maybe being older will mellow him out."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Iris traced the moles on Barry with her index finger while he kissed her fingers. Out of the blue, Iris started laughing. 

"What?" Barry was confused as to what was so funny.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"You know what a pregnancy means..." Iris said in a sing-song tone.

Barry plugged his ears with his finger, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Gah! Don't say it!"

"Oh come on, how old are you?" 

"It's weird!" Barry whined.

"It's nice." Iris countered. "They have a healthy romantic relationship that involves sex."

Barry winced at the image her sentence painted in his mind. 

"I hope we're still going at it when we're old." Iris said.

Barry laughed out of awkwardness. He was trying to come with a way to change the subject that Iris would accept.

"Hey, the vows are till death do us part. You said you were planning on living a long life with me. That means we're going to get wrinkly and grow hair in strange places."

"Don't worry." Barry pressed a kiss to Iris' temple. "I will always want to 'go at it' with you"

Iris smiled.

"Speaking of wedding vows," Barry sped to the other side of room and grabbed the binder containing their wedding plans. "Do you want to do the traditional ones or do you want to write our own?"

"Definitely write our own." Iris decided.

"Then be prepared to cry." Barry was quite proud of his ability to make her heart melt with romantic declarations. 

"Whoever cries first gets cake shoved in their face at the reception?" Iris proposed.

"Oh, I know I'll already be in tears after seeing you walk down the aisle." 

"So you forfeit?" Iris teased Barry's competitive side.

"No, I didn't say that."

Before he could get defensive, Iris flipped to a page in the binder that held a few of his parents' wedding photos. She'd put them in the binder for inspiration. Barry grinned at the sight. Iris watched his face, for the first time ever, she didn't see pain behind his eyes as he thought about his parents. 

"My parents believed the old superstition that on the day, you shouldn't see each other till the wedding. But they were so in love they couldn't stand not talking for a few hours. So, they slipped notes under the door of the bridal suite."

Anytime Barry told a story about his parents it would warm Iris' heart. "That's so cute!" 

"When I was a baby, they knew I wouldn't remembered what they were saying to me. Whenever they'd think of some advice they felt was important, they'd write a note for me."

"We should do that too. It's a great idea."

Barry looked confused. "For the wedding or when we have a kid?"

"Why not both?"

Barry's heart skipped a beat. He smiled the purest smile and said, "You wanna have kids with me?"

"Of course!" Iris was shocked this came as a surprise to him. "Why? Don't you want to?"

"Yes!" Barry eagerly blurted out. "We just haven't talked about it before, but the only thing better than spending my life with you would be raising kids with you."

Iris felt so happy.

They kissed. Iris leaned back to lay on the couch, pulling Barry with her by the collar of his shirt. The binder dropped to the floor. Barry's bliss was interrupted by a troublesome thought. 

"You don't mean right now do you? I don't know if we're ready for that. We've got-"

"Slow down speedster, we've got time." Iris laughed. "Let's just practice for now."

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
